Bolt Model B
The Bolt Model B is a vehicle in Mafia. Design Based on the Ford Model A, the Bolt Model B is presumably a successor to the Bolt Ace, being designed with sturdier and more modern construction. However, the car still remains one of lower-end car ranges even during the early 1930s, as the Bolt Model is still inferior in design than the Schubert Six and Falconer. Nevertheless, the Model B's chassis is utilized widely for a range of vehicles, including trucks, vans and non-police service vehicles in much of Mafia. The basic Bolt Model B range consists of seven variants, each with a differing body style: The car is further available in four body colors, including brown, red, green and dark blue. Performance All variants of the Bolt Model B share nearly the exact same performance traits, as indicated below from the Carcyclopedia: * Power: 40 HP (29.7 kW) * Maximum speed: 58 mph (97 km/h) * Engine: Four cylinder * Swept volume: 3285 ccm * Gear box: Three speed The only difference between models is its weight; the Roadster, Cabriolet, Coupe, Tudor and Fordor weight 1,075 kg each, while the Delivery and Pickup are lighter, weighing at 950 kg each. While possessing engines twice as powerful as the Bolt Ace and being 300 and 500 kg lighter than the Schubert Six and Falconer, the Bolt Model B is still unlikely to match the Schubert Six and Falconer in terms of speed and durability; cornering and braking, while good, is only helped by the fact that the car generally slow, and will struggle to turn and brake at higher speeds from downhill drives. The car's durability is also improved over the Bolt Ace. Availability As a result of its already widespread existence by 1930, the car appears frequently throughout much of Mafia's early storyline as a mid-range car, but is gradually made rarer over the course of the plot through the 1930s as newer models are introduced, eventually disappearing on the road altogether from You Lucky Bastard onwards. In the storyline, during Ordinary Routine, the player gains the ability to lockpick a Bolt Model B from Ralph, and may use a Bolt Model B Fordor behind Salieri's Bar to transport Paulie and Sam around the city to collect protection money. By default, the player will also be required to pursue a fleeing goon in a Lassiter V16 Phaeton using the Bolt Model B Fordor, which can be considerably difficult due to the performance gap between both cars. Variants The Bolt Model B appears to serve as the basis for several additional Bolt vehicles, which are most evidently similar in frontal design to the Model B. * The Bolt Ambulance, a reskinned Model B Delivery with an extended cargo hold; * The Bolt Hearse, which is widen and features a modified fender and running board design. Gallery Bolt Model B Tudor Front.jpg|Tudor front Bolt Model B Tudor Rear.jpg|Tudor rear Bolt Model B Roadster Front.jpg|Roadster front Bolt Model B Roadster Rear.jpg|Roadster rear Bolt Model B Cabriolet Front.jpg|Cabriolet front Bolt Model B Cabriolet Rear.jpg|Cabriolet rear Bolt Model B Coupe Front.jpg|Coupe front Bolt Model B Coupe Rear.jpg|Coupe rear Bolt Model B Fordor Front.jpg|Fordor front Bolt Model B Fordor Rear.jpg|Fordor rear Bolt Model B Delivery Front.jpg|Delivery front Bolt Model B Delivery Rear.jpg|Delivery rear Bolt Model B Pickup Front.jpg|Pickup front Bolt Model B Pickup Rear.jpg|Pickup rear es:Bolt B Category:Mafia: The City of Lost Heaven Category:Vehicles in Mafia